


5 times Steak got the wrong idea and the 1 time he didn't

by HoneyBlue



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Food Souls, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, cute stuff, red wine is in love, rip red wine, slight angst, steak is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Or5 times Red Wine expresses the urge to slam his face into the wall and the 1 time he slammed(pressed) his face into something else
Relationships: Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 31





	5 times Steak got the wrong idea and the 1 time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i am here with a smol oneshot eheh
> 
> i've always wanted to hop onto the 5 things bandwagon so here ya go

1.

Red Wine watched the man pick up his fantastically written poem, silently sipping on his cup of wine. He could see the other's furrowed brows as he read through the paper.

He waited with anticipation as Steak came up to him, a slightly grim look on his face.

"I know your language is great and all but did you really need to show off like this?"

Red Wine almost choked on that gulp of wine, before actually choking on it when Steak shoved the paper into his chest before storming off.

2.

Red Wine eyed the single rose that he picked out, the flower itself is beautiful. Its petals a lovely bright red, its scent was permeating through the air, making his nose tickle.

This should be more obvious…

He waited for the other man to come back from his mission, his mind conjuring up how his confession would go. Steak would firstly get all shocked, staring at him as if he grew another head. Then afterwards he might get all shy and then Red Wine would then finally get to kiss him and do things to him and-

_Breathe Red Wine breathe, you are a gentleman._

Okay, so they would go on dates, and be all cute and gross and _then_ will he be able to do this and that.

"Yo! How's it going?" It was Hamburger, which means Steak is back. "What's with the rose man?"

"It's nothing." Red Wine coughed slightly awkwardly though instantly his body straightened up as he saw Steak walk right in.

He strolled up to the other man, dipping his hand to give the other the rose. Steak raised a brow, glancing at the rose then back up to him. Red Wine kept his smile small, not wanting to scare the other man away.

Steak hesitantly reached out for the rose, taking the flower. He turned the stalk here and there in his grip as he looked at the flower only to drop it with a hiss.

"Asshole!"

Red Wine was left standing there dumbfoundedly, the other man glaring at him before walking off.

"I guess every rose has its thorns huh?" Hamburger picked up the rose, a hint of red on its otherwise green stem.

Red Wine kept it in him to not slam his fist into the wall.

3

Steak's eyes lit up when he saw the plate of takoyaki in front of him, Red Wine had noted how the other man had looked at those balls as they passed by the booth.

He also knew the other man couldn't take spice so he specifically told the store owner once, twice… _thrice_ to not add any chili. The pure joy on Steak's face was definitely worth the queue.

He watched the man chomp down on one of the perfectly shaped spheres before a red flushed through his features. Red Wine watched the man scramble around, nearly toppling the plate over.

Steak had reached for the cup that he was holding onto, gulping its contents hurriedly as he nearly coughed out a lung. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" The man asked after another coughing fit, once again glaring at Red Wine. "Can't believe I thought you weren’t going to be an asshole for once."

Red Wine only laughed emptily, his smile stiffening on his face as Steak once again stomped off.

He ate one of the octopus balls, not even wincing in pain at the immediate heat that attacked his tongue.

Somewhere in the distance stood Boston Lobster wondering why Peking Duck seemed normal after taking a bite out of the takoyaki he ordered, didn't he ask for extra crazy spice…

4.

"Steak, I have something to tell you." Red Wine dodged the incoming swords, jumping out of reach.

"What?" Another slash, another jump.

"I like you."

Steak stilled in his movements, his swords swinging back down in the next instant, "Your way of distraction is horrible, stop talking and fight properly!"

Red Wine couldn't control the eye roll, his sword raised almost naturally to block the onslaught of attacks as they slipped back into a wordless battle.

5.

"Steak!"

Red Wine saw him collapse, bloodied and battered on the ground. Some of his flesh was hanging from their bones, his soul power oozing out from those wounds rapidly.

"Fuck! Steak, stay with me!" He patted the man's face repeatedly, his more than pale features making Red Wine's eyes hurt. Steak wasn't responding, he wasn't…

"Steak! Why aren't you…please…please be alright, please." He dragged the unconscious man up, his body trembling from this heart-wrenching fear.

Red Wine had carried the man on his back, his hands constantly transferring his own soul power into the other's body as he rushed all the way back to the restaurant. He could feel himself weaken with each bit of power gone from his body but he didn't care, not when Steak could disappear at any time.

Once Steak's wounds were all patched up, he then collapsed as well. When Red Wine woke up, he was in the infirmary along with Steak. The man looked even paler under the white lights, his breathing so shallow he had to strain his ears to hear.

Milk assured him that Steak would recover fairly quickly, since his wounds were all patched up now and that Red Wine should also be taking care of himself considering he just lost a lot of soul power as well.

He stayed by the other man's side, more often than not clutching his hand to feel that he was actually there. The sight of Steak collapsing will forever be burned into his memory and he never wanted to relieve it ever again.

"Do you know how scared I was?" Red Wine asked into the silence of the room, "don't ever get injured like this again."

He brought the other's hand to his lip, pressing a kiss onto the back of the palm. Soft and gentle as if the other person might just break.

"I can't imagine what it'll be like if I don't have you by my side."

"Wha- won't you…be over the..moon?" It was Steak's voice, weak and soft.

Red Wine could feel the smile tugging at his lips, "Yeah, over the moon."

6.

Red Wine glanced at the fidgety male on the bed, his hands grabbing at the blankets before grabbing at the sheets. The man was clearly on edge, but Steak can't be blamed. He's been lazing around in bed for too long now.

He should be up and about, going on missions to help Master Attendant instead of being stuck here.

"Red Wine, I want to go for missions."

"No, you cannot." 

"At least let me out of bed?"

"No."

"Oh come on, I'm already fine."

"No."

"You're so unreasonable."

"Me? Unreasonable? Who was the one that got chewed on by fallen angels? Who was the one that nearly fucking died on the spot!?"

Steak stared at him with wide eyes, his body stiffening as he settled down properly.  
"Promise me you won't get hurt like this ever again."

"I-"

"Promise me!"

Steak nodded stiffly, his eyes averting away to stare at the crumpled sheets.

"Good." Red Wine took the other's chin in his hand, lifting his head up as he leaned down to press their lips together. The other man had stiffened even more, his mouth opening up in a gasp.

Red Wine deepened the kiss, letting his tongue roam throughout the other's mouth as he intertwined their tongues together. Steak tasted sweet, sweeter than any of the honey Red Wine had ever tasted.

Once he felt the shake in the other man's body, he released the now reddish lips. Steak had his eyes closed shut, his lips slightly swollen from the kiss, a flush across his cheeks. The man's eyes were slightly misted over, his face reddening even more as he took in deep breaths.

"You- I-" Steak averted his face away yet again, biting down on his swollen lip as he stuttered.

"Remember, you can't go against your word." Red Wine stared at the other man, feeling warmth blossom from his insides. He reached out again to tilt the other's face, staring straight into his eyes,

"Besides, I already told you didn't I, I like you."

Happy 5.20!

Of course Red Wine was able to get all cute and gross with Steak on their dates, or when they were alone and in private. They still bickered as much though there wasn't as much spite behind their words.

The purple-haired food soul loved to kiss his partner of course, as well as all the other things. Things that would make said partner blush from head to toe, just like the fiery red soul that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was written because of 5.20 which is then uploaded on the 21st i kept falling asleep as i wrote it smh. 
> 
> May 20th is an unofficial Chinese Valentine's Day cuz 520 in Chinese sounds like 'I love you' and thus it became both an internet slang and also Valentine's Day.
> 
> Hope you enjoYED!  
> You could talk to me on tumblr @red-lobster-man


End file.
